


Iceberg

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "The tip of the iceberg..."





	Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> From FFVIII 100(ish), lol, a picture prompt. August 13, 2015.

"The tip of the iceberg..."

Laguna looked out the window, obviously lost in thought. He was not, Kiros noted to himself, working on any of the papers or projects sitting on his desk. But, as usual, getting Laguna to buckle down and focus was near impossible. Moombas would be easier to herd along. Not that Laguna would let him herd moombas. 

Now Laguna had him doing it, too...

"What?" Kiros questioned. 

"I was wondering who actually took the time to check out the entire iceberg and come up with that saying," Laguna replied. He turned and looked back at Kiros with such a curious and disarming smile that Kiros knew he was doomed. 

"A Shumi, maybe?" Kiros suggested. 

Laguna nodded. "You're probably right."

And, surprisingly, he went back to his work. 

Kiros didn't say a word. Not when he'd accidentally done the impossible.


End file.
